This application requests an imaging mass spectrometry (IMS) system for basic and translational research important to human health. This instrument system will be used by a group of experienced investigators in the following research areas: 1) cancer biology, to investigate mechanisms of metastasis and invasion;2) infectious diseases, to study the mechanisms of immune and tissue specific response to HIV, Tb, parasitic and fungal diseases;3) renal disease;4) neurotransmission;and 5) reproductive biology. Tissues from transgenic animal models, explants, and biopsies will be studied, as well as intact zebrafish mutants. The requested instrument is an UltrafleXtreme(tm) MALDI- TOF/TOF system from Bruker Daltonics that has features making it ideally suited for the projects proposed. The projects will take advantage of the capabilities of the UltrafleXtreme(tm), and be enabled in their hypothesis generation and discovery by its use. This instrument will be located in an established mass spectrometry resource laboratory under the supervision of a highly skilled investigator with the support of excellent staff scientists in a highly interactive and supportive environment. The instrument system will also benefit the recently funded Einstein NIDA Proteomics Center on the neurological consequences of HIV and drug abuse.